Perfectly Chaotic
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Como la hija del Gato Cheshire, Kitty era una amante del caos. Amaba provocarlo a la menor oportunidad posible. Por lo tanto, no era de extrañarse que en ese momento en que la noticia de su no-tan-secreta relación con la princesa de corazones estaba causando revuelo, Kitty solo pudiera pensar en lo Maravilloso de todo el asunto. .: Kitzie .:. Respuesta al reto de ScaleneCandy :D :.


**DIsclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia son de mi propiedad, solo los uso para divertirme uwu

_Hey hey!_

_Realmente, volví por este fandom mucho más rapido de lo que pensaba xD todo gracias a este reto que se les ocurrió a Kany Iparis y ScaleneCandy y del cual, me siendo orgullosa de decir que fui la primera en terminarlo BD las ventajas de que te pidan algo con una de tus parejas favoritas uwu (L)  
Bueno xD como una pequeña advertencia a todo esto, puede que haya quedado bastante random xD ya que honestamente, soy bastante mala para hilar ideas especificas xD y no estoy segura de haberlo logrado bien x/D pero espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo ;)_

Otras advertencias: Ligero lime (muy ligero, en serio xD) FemSlash, insinuaciones Twincest, posible OC (aunque espero que esto último no sea o/o)

Bueno, sin más que decir, por favor disfruten x/D

* * *

**Perfectly Chaotic  
**

— No. Simplemente no.

La felina de cabello lavanda sonrió con su acostumbrada malicia al escuchar aquello. En menos de lo que Maddie Hatter tardaría en decir '¡Sombretástico! Kitty había desaparecido hasta dejar tras de sí solamente su sonrisa.

— Vamos, Elizabeth... —. La sonrisa flotante desapareció apenas dijo eso, volviendo a aparecer- junto con el resto de su dueña- directamente sobre la hija de la Reina de Corazones, acorralándola—... No es como si estuviera sugiriendo nada que no fueras a disfrutar.

Lizzie se sonrojó completamente al escuchar a su compañera. Al mismo tiempo, una mueca de enojo que podría haber asustado a cualquier personaje de la escuela se formó instantáneamente en su rostro. A cualquiera exceptuando a Kitty, por supuesto.

—¡Sigue molestándome y haré que pierdas la cabeza, Katherine Cheshire! —. Exclamó golpeando con su dedo índice el pecho de la felina en gesto que buscaba ser amenazante.

Kitty entrecerró sus ojos y amplio su sonrisa, tomando ambas manos de la princesa para aprisionarlas fácilmente a ambos lados de su cabeza, contra el tronco del árbol contra el que la espalda de Lizzie descansaba.

— Eso es precisamente de lo que estoy hablando, _Princesa_ —. Ronroneó traviesamente, tornando el 'inocente' comentario de su acompañante en un doble sentido.

De ser posible, el sonrojo de Lizzie se incrementó aún más. La pelinegra intentó empujar a la chica sobre ella lejos de si misma, aunque entendió de inmediato la razón de que la hubiera inmovilizado segundos atrás. Para su desgracia, esa bromista era realmente inteligente.

— Suéltame —. Ordenó entrecerrando los ojos con un peligroso enojo creciendo dentro de ella.

— Pero si realmente estoy bastante cómoda —. Confiadamente, la felina apoyó su barbilla en el pecho de la princesa de corazones, ronroneando cómoda al mirarla desde ahí—. Tengo un par de buenas almohadas aquí abajo.

— C-cállate—. Gruñó desviando la vista, medio arrepintiéndose- no por primera vez- del momento en que había accedido a salir con esa felina revoltosa.

— Puedes intentar callarme si quieres —. Respondió juguetona, con una sonrisa que resultaba cada vez más odiosa para la desafortunada princesa.

Definitivamente, debería haber mantenido su plan inicial de no pensar en asuntos románticos hasta haber vuelto al País de las Maravillas.

— Solamente es un beso Lizzie, no es para tanto —. Siguió riendo Kitty, soltando una de sus manos para poder tomar su barbilla y girarla obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Sabes Princesa? Realmente me gustan tus ojos—. Comentó casualmente, con un tono de voz que resultaba casi hipnotizante.

Lizzie interpuso su mano ahora libre entré su cuerpo y el de su novia. Aunque al contrario de la que era su intención inicial no la empujó lejos, sino que jaló ligeramente del pequeño moño azul que adornaba su vestido, terminando con la escasa distancia que había entré ellas con un repentino beso, al que la Cheshire correspondió de inmediato, demasiado gustosa.

Sintiendo la gran sonrisa de Kitty durante ese nada inocente contacto, Lizzie intentó vengarse mordiendo con más fuerza de lo necesario su labio inferior y jalando de él, haciendo que Kitty soltara un ligero quejido y se separara por simple inercia.

— Vaya, nos estamos poniendo salvajes ¿eh, Elizabeth?—. Bromeó al lamer la pequeña herida en su labio de forma demasiado _perturbadora_ para la joven princesa de corazones —. Me encanta —. Agregó sonriente.

— A veces realmente te detesto—. Se quejó Lizzie rodando los ojos, repentinamente apenada por su acción anterior.

— Lo sé —. Rió la pelivioleta, volviendo a aprisionar sus manos contra el árbol y aprovechando para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella en el acto —. Pero también sé que la mayoría del tiempo me amas, así que no tengo problema con el resto.

A pesar de la molestia que sentía, Lizzie no se quejó o resistió cuando su novia inició un nuevo beso. A final de cuentas, era demasiado cansado-Incluso para ella- llevarle la contra a una _Cheshire_ _Cat_. Eso y que, aunque se aseguraría de negarlo ante todos si llegaban a atreverse a preguntarle, Kitty tenía razón al decir que ella también disfrutaba de aquello. Al menos en el fondo.

Tampoco se resistió cuando, al separarse buscando un poco de aire, la boca de Kitty comenzó a descender por un costado de su rostro hacía su cuello. Lo único que hizo fue apretar un poco sus manos que se mantenían entrelazadas y cerrar los ojos, rindiéndose a la sensación que la hacía estremecerse ligeramente y al ligero mareo que traía consigo.

Sin embargo, no lograron llegar mucho más lejos que eso antes de que un grito sorprendido- y tal vez, un poco cercano al pánico- las hiciera separarse, con un ligero gruñido por parte de Kitty.

— ¿A-Apple?—. Lizzie parpadeó al ver a la dirigente de los Royal de pie a unos pocos metros de ellas, en compañía de su futuro Príncipe Encantador.

La rubia princesa no contestó, más allá del sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas y que, para incomodidad de Lizzie, hacía una pareja perfecta con el suyo propio.

— Ustedes dos... ¿Están juntas? —. Fue Daring el que habló primero, confundido.

— ¿Celoso Charming?—. Kitty no pudo evitar sonreír al preguntarlo, abrazándose al cuello de Lizzie y apoyando mimosamente su mejilla contra la de la princesa.

— Basta, Kitty —. Exigió ella apartándola un poco. La Cheshire volvió a gruñir, rodando los ojos.

— E-entonces... ¿En serio están... saliendo? —. Volvió a preguntar con dificultad Apple, mirándolas aun con expresión de shock.

— No se suponía que ustedes se enteraran... —. Lizzie suspiró al levantarse —...y menos de esta forma —. Añadió incómoda, quitando una hoja que se había enredado en su cabello.

— P-pero... ¡Tu eres una Royal! —. El tono de pánico de Apple fue más notorio esta vez —. Serás la próxima Reina de corazones. ¡Y Kitty! ¡Creía que estabas de nuestro lado también! —. Miró acusadoramente a la hija del Gato Sonriente, claramente pensando que aquello era culpa suya.

— Calma Apple —. Pidió Lizzie acercándose un par de pasos hacia ella.

— ¡¿Cómo voy a calmarme?! —. La futura Blancanieves negó con su cabeza y retrocedió —. ¡Esto está totalmente mal! ¡Se supone que Kitty y tu serán enemigas en su cuento!

— No corras más rápido que una sombrilla con resortes, Apple —. Sin darse cuenta, Kitty habló en maravillano al decir eso, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada confundida del par rubio—. Todavía ni siquiera somos parte de esas historias. Y aun así...—. Cruzando sus brazos, dirigió una mirada de reojo a su novia.

— ¿Estás pensando en cambiar tu destino también? —. Apple parecía bastante cercana a las lágrimas cuando devolvió su vista hacia Lizzie también.

— Aun quiero ser la próxima Reina de Corazones —. Explicó la pelinegra con un suspiro —. El País de las Maravillas me necesita. Pero...

— Al País de las Maravillas podría irle bastante bien con una reina un poco diferente, ¿no les parece? —. Una tranquila y sonriente Kitty abrazó por los hombros a su princesa —. Después de todo, ¿se imaginan a esta ratoncita cortando cabezas y esclavizando a todo el mundo? —. Terminó con una risa divertida, ignorando la mirada ofendida que Lizzie le había dirigido cuando picó con un dedo su mejilla.

— A decir verdad... —. Daring inició, aunque no fue capaz de llegar muy lejos.

— ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no está bien! —. Está vez, lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la rubia —. ¡Los cuentos no deben cambiar! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Saben que podrían desaparecer! ¡¿No es cierto?!

— Apple...

— ¡No quiero perderlas también a ustedes! —. Interrumpió una rubia entré sollozante y enfurecida —. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan... tan...? ¡Egoístas!

Con ese último grito, la futura Blancanieves salió corriendo en dirección al castillo. Daring la miró irse y dudó un momento, dirigiendo su mirada a las otras dos chicas antes de salir detrás de Apple con un grito de "¡Espera por mi, princesa!"

Las otras dos chicas se quedaron en silencio un largo momento. Mirando un poco desconcertadas hacía el lugar por donde los dos Royals habían desaparecido. Después, Kitty se encogió de hombros.

— Eso podría haber salido mejor —. Comentó -para enojo de Lizzie- con su usual sonrisa relajada y complacida.

— ¿Podría haber salido mejor? ¡Ni siquiera tendría que haber pasado! —. Gritó con cierta frustración, cerrando sus manos en puños —. No se suponía que estuviéramos haciendo nada — ante el toque pícaro que Kitty añadió a su sonrisa el escuchar aquello se sonrojó, aunque logró seguir hablando —, no se suponía que nadie nos viera, ¡y definitivamente no se suponía que lo confirmaras todo a la primera pregunta! —. La Cheshire rodó los ojos.

— Subestimas a tus amigos —. Negó con la cabeza —. ¿Se suponía que dijera que no estaba haciendo nada sentada sobre tu cadera con mi lengua en tu cuello? —. Preguntó certeramente, incomodando aún más a la pelinegra—. Iban a enterarse en algún momento Lizzie. Después de todo, voy muy en serio contigo —.Terminó al entrecerrar sus ojos color aqua y tomar la mano de su novia para llevarla a sus labios.

Apenada y sintiendo el latido de su corazón acelererándose de forma sumamente molesta, la princesa recuperó su mano. Kitty ladeó su cabeza medio fingiendo una expresión inocente que poco iba con ella.

— Vamos, no puedes enojarte conmigo Lizzie —. Dijo con seguridad, haciendo a la nombrada decir maldiciones al saber que tenía más razón de la que debería.

— Sigo creyendo que puedes ser realmente molesta —. Aclaró cruzando sus brazos y alzando la barbilla en su usual imagen orgullosa.

La Cheshire ronroneó fuertemente al saberse perdonada y rodeó el cuello de su novia con ambos brazos, dando un beso a su mejilla. Para su pesar, Lizzie suspiró y devolvió el abrazo, dedicándole a la felina una ligera sonrisa que guardaba únicamente para ella.

— Ahora que estamos bien de nuevo...

— Kitty, que ni se te ocurra corazón —. Cortó de inmediato, haciendo reír traviesa a la pelivioleta.

Negando con la cabeza, Lizzie tomó una de las manos de Kitty al notar como el cambio de color en el cielo delataba que no tardaría en anochecer, empezando a dirigirla hacía el castillo. Por un momento suspiró nuevamente al pensar en el gran embrollo en que estarían metidas ahora.

Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de la idea. Fuera lo que fuera que pasara en la escuela, se ocuparían de eso al día siguiente.

* * *

Como bien había previsto la princesa Hearts, cuando amaneció en Ever After High prácticamente toda la escuela estaba enterada del nuevo romance.

Lizzie entró con la cabeza alta, ignorando al pasar a todos los que la rodeaban y la miraban sin disimulo, en la Castleteria. Sentándose en una mesa vacía cerca del fondo se dio el permiso de soltar un cansado suspiró al cerrar sus ojos. Definitivamente no había sido su mejor mañana.

— Hey Lizzie—. El saludo de Poppy O'Hair la hizo alzar la mirada, para ver a la hija de Rapunzel tomando asiento frente a ella junto con su gemela.

— ¿Todo va bien?—. Preguntó Holly con una pequeña sonrisa amable

— Si quieren preguntar lo mismo que todos los demás, sólo háganlo—. Lizzie rodó los ojos apoyando su barbilla sobre la mano derecha, mientras con el índice de la izquierda se encargaba de cortar las flores que decoraban la mesa en un rápido movimiento.

— No íbamos a preguntar nada—. Holly alzó ambas manos—. Sabemos lo cansada que debes estar de eso.

— Si, lo dejaste bastante claro—. No pudo evitar agregar la O'Hair menor, riendo un poco hasta que la fulminante mirada de la princesa de corazones la hizo callar—. Lo siento—. Se disculpó con una sonrisa antes de tomar un tenedor, metiendo un trozo de tarta de calabaza en su boca.

— No, esta bien—. Lizzie desvió la vista, algo apenada por su nuevo desplante.

Aunque había intentado mantener una actitud lo más diplomática posible- El primer paso para lograr ser esa Reina de Corazones más amable que ella deseaba-, Lizzie nunca había sido precisamente conocida por su paciencia y su buen genio, y tras intentar evadir las preguntas y cuchicheos de sus compañeros durante los primeros... quince minutos aproximadamente, había terminado por disolver su curiosidad gritando a todo el pasillo que mandaría decapitar al próximo que se atreviera a preguntar respecto a ella y Kitty.

— ¿Qué tal, _señoritas_?—. La enorme sonrisa de la nombrada Cheshire apareció al lado de Lizzie, seguida al poco tiempo por el resto de su cuerpo, su cabeza descansando cómodamente sobre el hombro de la otra maravillana.

— Kitty—. Las gemelas saludaron con una sonrisa, mientras que Lizzie continuó sin prestarle atención.

—¿No les parece que el día de hoy amaneció.. ._maravillosamente_ caótico?—. Siguió, ronroneando ligeramente, para después mirar de reojo a su novia—. Me enteré de tu pequeño desplante, Princesa. ¡Habría sido tan hechicelente estar ahi!—. Rió divertida y traviesa.

— No encuentro lo gracioso, Katherine—. Rodó los ojos en respuesta, cortando esta vez en dos la manzana que descansaba intacta en su bandeja.

— ¡No se cómo puedes no notarlo!—. Kitty no podía contener sus ronroneos al mirar a su alrededor.

Los cuchicheos y las miradas mal disfrazadas hacía la mesa que ocupaban eran prácticamente continuos. La incredulidad inundaba buena parte de los rostros y, como la cereza del pastel, Apple White ni siquiera había bajado aun al comedor, en medio de un ataquemayor aún que el que había tenido al enterarse sobre la relación de Ashlynn y Hunter. A los ojos de Kitty, la escena era perfecta en todos los sentidos posibles.

— El caos es tan fácil de iniciar—. Siguió diciendo la felina al apoyar su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, luciendo tan feliz como un gato con una nueva bola de estambre—. Y ni siquiera tuve que mencionarle a la pequeña Pinocho la otra pareja _extravagante_ que se ha formado últimamente.

El último comentario causó como sorpresiva reacción: una fuerte tos por parte de la O'Hair de cabello corto, quien había comido otro trozo de su postre en el que pareció haber sido el momento menos indicado.

— ¿Estás bien?—. Preguntó Lizzie entre preocupada y extrañada por su reacción. Poppy alzó uno de sus pulgares mientras tosía, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda de su repentinamente sonrojada melliza.

— Espera—. Reaccionó Holly, girándose de golpe hacía la felina—. ¿Acabas de decir que _tú_ no tuviste que mencionarle a Cedar?

Aunque su plan hubiera sido negarlo, la enorme sonrisa de la Cheshire había delatado la respuesta a la pregunta antes de que hubiera hablado.

— ¿Tú eres la responsable de esto?—. Los ojos de Lizzie brillaron de una forma que habría hecho a su madre sentirse completamente orgullosa.

— Bueno, sabes que estoy a favor de la sinceridad—. Se encogió de hombros sin amedrentarse en absoluto—. Apple sigue en su habitación y creo que la única persona que se habrá enterado de algo por ella es Raven Queen... y ella es demasiado discreta—. Negó con la cabeza— vamos Lizzie, deja de mirarme así—. Sonrió encantadoramente, causando que la princesa de corazones desviara la vista y cerrara sus manos en puños.

— No sé cómo no lo imaginé.

— Realmente, yo tampoco—. Rió Kitty, obteniendo a cambio lo que claramente era una orden de decapitación dada únicamente con los ojos esmeralda de Lizzie—. Mira el lado bueno, _corazón_, ahora podemos hacer esto donde queramos—. Sonrió al saborear el apodo que Lizzie solía usar y abrazar su cintura con ambos brazos, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

— Awww, ustedes son realmente adorables

La alegre exclamación de Holly evitó que Lizzie respondiera, o que simplemente empujara a la Cheshire a un lado como deseaba hacer. En vez de eso tuvo que limitarse a encogerse de hombros sonrojada, atrayendo las risas de las gemelas O'Hair.

— En realidad no esperaba que Apple fuera a decir mucho—. Admitió la pelinegra jugando con la tarta de cereza en su plato—. Creí que todos se habrían enterado por Daring.

— Bueno, debió ser un gran shock para él enterarse que una chica que salió con él decidió que prefiere salir con otra chica—. Kitty no disimuló su tono burlón.

— Supongo—. Asintió distraída la pelinegra.

— Un minuto, ¿saliste con Daring Charming?—. Holly la miró con expresión incrédula.

— Una vez, poco después de que inició el curso—. Respondió alzando hombros, aunque con cierta curiosidad por el tono de la castaña.

— P-pero... ¡Nosotros estábamos saliendo al inició de curso!—. Holly se puso de pie, mirando hacía la mesa donde el príncipe encantador comía tranquilamente.

— Bueno... siento decir que no eras la única—. Lizzie suspiró, recordando la noche que lo había visto viendo esa película con Duchess Swan.

— Recuerdo que intentó invitarme a salir también cuando llegué aquí—. Apuntó Poppy haciendo memoria.

El rostro de Holly comenzó a enrojecer a causa del enojo, mientras la futura Rapunzel caminaba directamente hacía el rubio príncipe.

Una nueva cadena de murmullos recorrió el comedor a gran velocidad, tan rápido como Holly comenzó a reclamar a un desconcertado Daring que sólo se encogió de hombros tratando de defenderse, o eso parecía ocurrir desde la perspectiva de Lizzie y compañía. No pasaron más de cinco segundos antes de que más chicas comenzaran a dirigirse hacía el príncipe con rostros enojados y los reclamos subieran de volumen, pero aun así, un grito simultaneo logró resaltar de entre todos los demás.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Duchess y Faybelle se levantaron al mismo tiempo de la mesa que compartían, golpeándola fuertemente con las palmas de sus manos causando un eco en la habitación.

Ambas chicas caminaron totalmente acompazadas, abriéndose pasó fácilmente entre el ya numeroso grupo que rodeaba al Charming por el simple hecho de ser ambas conocidas por sus peligrosos carácteres. Duchess dejaba un rastro de plumas negras detrás de su paso, mientras que los descontrolados poderes de Faybelle habían creado un aura oscura a su alrededor repleta de objetos flotantes que parecían dispuestos a lanzarse contra Daring tan pronto la futura Hada Malvada lo ordenara. Una vez frente al príncipe, ambas chicas alzaron una de sus manos simultáneamente dispuestas a abofetearlo fuertemente, siendo a su vez detenidas por un fuerte grito.

— ¡Esperen!— Apple caminó velozmente hacía el centro de todo aquel caos, una expresión sería y decidida en su rostro, y la bandeja de almuerzo que acababa de tomar aún en sus brazos—. ¡Cómo presidenta del consejo real de alumnos no puedo permitir estas muestras de violencia y desorden en nuestra Castleteria!—. Miró fijamente a las dos Royal, que mantenían sus manos aun levantadas.

— Es una lástima, empezaba a ponerse interesante—. Se lamentó Kitty con un suspiro, moviendo de un lado a otro de su plato la frambuesa que se había desprendido de su tarta.

— No hables tan rápido Kitty—. Poppy le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que volviera a mirar.

— Sin embargo...— Siguió hablando Apple, sonriendo de forma encantadoramente traviesa como sólo ella habría podido conseguir—. ¡El hecho de que tu y yo no estemos saliendo oficialmente no te da el derecho a jugar de esa forma con todas las chicas de la escuela! —. Dejando la bandeja que cargaba sobre la mesa, tomó el único plato que había en ella en sus manos: una tarta de manzana completa.

— ¡Meow! Tengo que decir que me gusta su estilo—. Dijo Kitty entre divertidas carcajadas, llegando incluso a tener que limpiar un par de lágrimas de risa de sus mejillas al ver a Daring Charming goteando tarta de manzana de sus brazos, con los que había atinado a cubrirse la cabeza.

— Creo que no eres la única—. Señaló Lizzie al ver las sonrisas y miradas cómplices que compartieron las chicas que aun rodeaban al muchacho.

— Damiselas, por favor—. Daring alzó sus manos en señal de rendición, mientras retrocedía lentamente hacía la puerta de la Castleteria— Podemos arreglar esto de una forma que no involucre manchar mi traje nuevo ni mi cabello—. Pidió al ver como todas las chicas tomaban los platos de tarta en sus manos.

— ¡Ahora!—. Comandó Faybelle señalando al Charming con uno de sus dedos. Al instante, una tormenta de tartas de diversos sabores y colores salieron volando hacía el príncipe que no pudo hacer más que salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a una satisfecha Apple sacudiendo un poco su ropa antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa que estaban ocupando.

— Eso fue mejor de lo que podría haber deseado—. Seguía riendo maliciosamente Kitty, mirando a Apple con lo que podría tomarse como admiración.

— Gracias—. La rubia sonrió ligeramente apenada—. Realmente no esperaba que Daring hubiera estado saliendo con tantas chicas al mismo tiempo—. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, yo tampoco lo esperaba—. Lizzie se encogió de hombros—. Escucha Apple...

— Está bien, no hace falta que digas nada—. Apple alzó una de sus manos para detener el discurso—. Sé que mi reacción fue exagerada, es solo que después de los de Ashlynn y Hunter... estoy realmente preocupada por todos ustedes—. Se encogió de hombros.

— Lo sabemos—. Asintió Lizzie con un suspiro—. No voy a decir que no me da un poco de miedo también.

— Pero, hay cosas que valen la pena—. Kitty tomó una de las manos de la princesa de corazones, sonriendo como siempre.

— Solamente... quiero que sepan que aunque no lo entiendo, las apoyaré, ¿de acuerdo?—. Asintió la futura Blancanieves al encogerse de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente también—. Igual que a Ash, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— Gracias Apple—. Lizzie sonrió de forma más tranquila y sincera.

La nombrada asintió una vez más antes de levantarse, yendo a reunirse con su mejor amiga por siempre jamás que estaba sentada un par de mesas más allá.

— Entonces, ¿Todo resuelto esta vez, Princesa?—. Preguntó cómodamente Kitty al llevarse el tenedor a la boca, devolviendo todo el ambiente a una normalidad que poco cuadraba con lo que había sucedido apenas unos minutos atrás.

—Por supuesto—. Asintió Lizzie notándose relajada—. ¿Saben? Daring tuvo suerte de que fuera día de tartas, y no de sopa de piedra—. Comentó distraídamente un momento después, comiendo un bocado de la tarta de su novia.

— Si, realmente tuvo suerte—. Suspiró Poppy, un poco molesta de que su gemela también hubiera salido detrás de Daring dejándola sola.

Una tenue risa pícara llamó su atención. Alzó la mirada topándose con los cristalinos ojos de Kitty, sonrojándose al notar la pregunta que estos le estaban haciendo silenciosamente.

_"¿Celosa?"_

— Tal vez sólo un poco—. Admitió en voz baja.

* * *

_**Reto:**_

_Número de palabras: Oneshot (+1000)  
_

_Pareja: Lizzie/Kitty_

_Rated: K+ / T_

_Categorias: Humor/Romance_

_Tema específico: Apple enterándose sobre ellas y haciendo un drama sobre ellas_

_Punto extra 1: Holly/Poppy como secundaria semi explícita_

_Punto extra 2: Daring recibe su merecido_

* * *

_Que tal? o/o lo logré más o menos bien? x/D realmente, creo que me faltó un poco más de drama de parte de Apple cuando lo leí ´por ultima vez pero...no me gusta pasar esa linea que la hace quedar como caprichosa/egoista o/ou y sentí que si presionaba mucho pasaria eso_

_Por lo demás...creo que no lo hice tan mal o si? xD bueno, espero xDDD_

_Si les gustó y quieren decirlo uwu o si no les gusto y quieren decirlo (? o si tienen alguna pareja sobre la que les gustaria que escribaBD bueno, dejen un review xD siempre son bienvenidos (8)_

_de momento, hasta la próxima ;D_


End file.
